


i'll sing you a lullaby

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: иногда сунён трахает себя в ванной





	i'll sing you a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



Сунён ничего не успевает сделать. Он расслабленный после душа, чуть сонный от усталости, влажное от воды полотенце кажется приятной тяжестью на плечах. Чихун влетает в комнату, встрёпанный и недовольный, становится в центре и спрашивает — хотя скорее требует:

— Наушники есть?

Сунён, если честно, даже не думает о том, что делает.

Он кивает в сторону тумбочки, жмущейся к кровати, и Чихун без дальнейших вопросов двигает в её сторону. Он падает перед ней на колени, выдвигает сначала почему-то нижний ящик, роется в нём и, ничего не найдя, открывает средний — уголок его губ трогает не улыбка даже, а тень какой-то довольной ухмылки. Сунён вытирает краем полотенца скатившуюся по шее каплю. Он не сразу замечает эту паузу, эту тишину, накрывшую комнату. Сунён убирает чёлку с лица и только тогда внимательно смотрит на Чихуна — его напряжённые плечи и спину, расслабленный, словно растерянный рот и край щеки, тронутый красноватым румянцем. Сунён всегда считал себя сообразительным парнем с хорошей реакцией, только что-то идёт не так, у него словно мозг заклинивает и долгую секунду они с Чихуном просто смотрят на открытый ящик.

Сунёну не видно, что там, но ему и не надо видеть, чтобы знать наверняка. Вчера ночью он успел немного подрочить, пока ему не показалось, что кто-то встал и включил кран на кухне. Он тогда только кончил и едва держался на ногах — после оргазма его ещё била слабая дрожь. Он вернулся в комнату, пряча свой дилдо завёрнутым в полотенце, а потом спрятал его в полку в тумбочке.

Спрятал—

У Сунёна пересыхает в горле.

Ему снилось иногда что-то такое в кошмарах — его ловили за дрочкой с этим дилдо торчащим из задницы, называли извращенцем, он ссорился с ребятами, а потом его выгоняли из группы. После таких снов всегда было тошно и жарко, и сколько бы Сунён ни проспал, он чувствовал себя убитым. Иногда сон шёл по другому сценарию — его бы всё так же ловили с дилдо, а потом трахали, пока он скулил от стыда и возбуждения. Сунён не представлял никого конкретного, но, наверное, было бы классно, если бы что-то такое с ним сделал Мингю, или Вону, или, может, Джунхви. Может, Сунён бы даже не отказался от настоящего члена вместо дилдо.

У Чихуна дёргается кадык, когда он сглатывает, и Сунён наконец выходит из транса.

Первое, что он пытается сделать — это нормально дышать. От паники сводит горло, сердце словно переходит на бег. Тяжёлое и громкое, оно просто гремит у Сунёна в груди.

Сунён ещё пытается как-то успокоить себя, шепчет мысленно “сон, просто сон” и “не может это быть правдой”, только мозг уходит в овердрайв, и Сунёна, к его ужасу, начинает мелко трясти. Чихун так и не оборачивается к нему, но его пальцы мелко вздрагивают, замерев над открытым ящиком. 

— Чихун-и, — зовёт Сунён. У него не дрожит голос. _Не дрожит_.

— Я верну тебе наушники, как приду, — отзывается Чихун, сгребая в ладонь наушники и поднимаясь на ноги. Он бросает на Сунёна короткий и совершенно нечитаемый взгляд. Сунён ждёт, что он что-нибудь добавит. Скажет, что не ожидал от Сунёна такого. Скажет, что Сунён будет хорошо смотреться с дилдо в заднице. Скажет, хоть что-нибудь—

Когда Чихун проходит мимо, он едва задевает его ладонь своей — она тёплая и крошечная. Чихун закрывает за собой дверь, а Сунён остаётся стоять посреди комнаты с полотенцем на плечах и пытается не заплакать от того, как бешено и дико у него внутри.

 

Сунён уже спит, когда Чихун возвращается — кажется, за окном глубокая ночь. В комнате темно и тихо, только и слышно сонное сопение и шорох простыней. Сунён совсем уставший и тревожный, он вздрагивает под одеялом, когда слышит шаги рядом, и Чихун, тихо шикнув, кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. Сунён бы не удивился, если бы это было сном. Он проворочался часа три, весь на нервах, а потом отключился, вымотанный тревогой. Сунён разлепляет глаза, цепляясь взглядом за силуэт у его кровати. Вспоминает: наушники — и сразу становится легче. Чихун уходит, мягко шлёпая босыми ногами по голому полу, и Сунёну на долгое мгновение ужасно хочется его окликнуть. Он сдерживается.

Следующие два дня проходят совсем тихо. Сунён напряжённо ждёт шторма, но Чихун всё так же хмурится на него по утрам, жмётся виском к плечу в машине и отдаёт ему остатки своего кофе, когда Сунён падает к нему под бок после занятий в танцзале.

Чихун всё так же привычно касается его и сам не избегает прикосновений. Сунён ищет в его лице хоть какую-то тень отвращения или брезгливости, но не находит.

Может, Чихун сделает вид, что ничего не было и никогда не станет поднимать эту тему. Наверное, как-то так поступают лучшие друзья. Наверное, как-то так поступил бы и сам Сунён.

Он прячет дилдо в коробку со всяким хламом, которую хранит под кроватью. От мысли о нём по телу разливается противная слабость, и вообще Сунён два дня ходит слишком взвинченным, чтобы пытаться прикоснуться к себе. Ему снится, как Чихун прижимает дилдо к его щеке, ведёт головкой к губам и пропихивает её Сунёну в рот. Сунён кончает во сне, а потом, толком не проснувшись, торопливо застирывает трусы в ванной. Лишь бы он сильно не стонал — и ничего не говорил. Подколы ещё можно пережить — хотя Сунён и надеялся, что этот этап остался далеко позади, но если он скажет что-то важное—

Он больше не засыпает той ночью: от страха колотится сердце, и Сунён прижимает ладонь к груди, надеясь, что оно наконец уймётся.

Чихун смотрит почти сочувственно, когда видит круги под глазами Сунёна, даже двигается в сторону, освобождая рядом с собой место на диване. Сунён укладывает голову ему на плечо, вдыхает слабый запах мыла и кофе.

— Кошмары? — спрашивает Чихун. Сунён не уверен, в шутку он это или серьёзно, но всё равно кивает.

Чихун убирает телефон, на котором он что-то печатал в заметках, и кладёт руку Сунёну на макушку. Он просто ерошит пальцами волосы, и Сунён расслабляется, стекает вниз по дивану. Наверное, он ещё не был таким спокойным за последние дни.

Чихун тянет его за волосы.

Несильно, но уверенно, и Сунён, вздрогнув всем телом, шумно хватает ртом воздух. Это длится всего мгновение — Чихун отпускает его почти сразу. Сунён поворачивает к нему лицо, косит сверху вниз: Чихун кажется серьёзным и отстранённым, только язык, по-змеиному быстро и часто проходится по губам.

У Сунёна пересыхает в горле. Если бы он смог сейчас что-нибудь сказать, то это было бы жалобное “Чихун-а” и “ещё”.

— Дождись меня сегодня, — говорит Чихун, голос тихий, но требовательный.

Сунён мычит задушенное “ага”, и Чихун, мягко сжав его бедро, уходит из гостиной.

 

Это предчувствие, наверное — Сунён вытаскивает из-под кровати коробку с дилдо и возвращает его обратно в ящик тумбочки. Он находит тюбик смазки — там остаётся совсем немного, скоро придётся озаботиться покупкой. Сунён до сих пор с ужасом вздрагивает, когда вспоминает, какой тяжкой миссией оказалась покупка дилдо. Он так боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает, что долго не решался заказать, а потом ещё кучу времени искал обходные пути, чтобы уж точно никто и никогда.

Когда все засыпает, Сунён проскальзывает в ванную. Он включает воду под слабым напором и долго трогает себя, стоя перед зеркалом. Соски, рёбра, вниз к пупку и дальше в трусы — Сунён стягивает их ровно так, чтобы можно было высвободить член и неторопливо надрачивает себе.

У него дрожат руки от волнения, но терпеть дальше просто не получается. Он весь день провёл пытаясь скрыть свой стояк от других. Хотел даже подрочить в туалете, но рядом всё время кто-то ходил и что-то хотел. 

В дверь стучат, когда Сунён уже тянется к дилдо, его нежно-фиолетовой, полупрозрачной головке.

— Да? — отзывается Сунён, и из-за двери слышится недовольное бурчание Чихуна.

Сунён впускает его внутрь, и только тогда ему становится неловко. Чихун разглядывает его тяжёлым взглядом — покрасневшую грудь, дёргающийся от каждого движения твёрдый член. Ванная кажется совсем крошечной.

Чихун облизывает губы, кивает в сторону раковины, в которой лежит дилдо:

— Хочу посмотреть, — почти шепчет он, и Сунён торопливо стягивает с себя трусы до конца и тянется за смазкой. Он не трогал себя всё это время, поэтому сначала недолго трахает себя пальцами, согнувшись над раковиной и выставив задницу. Чихун в отражении разглядывает его с почти испуганным выражением лица. Его щёки совсем красные.

Дилдо проскальзывает с трудом, но у Сунёна едва не подкашиваются колени от ощущения того, как поддаются напору мышцы, принимая его в себя. Он расставляет ноги пошире и начинает медленно себя трахать. В нём громко хлюпает — Сунён до сих пор не решил, нравится ему этот звук или наоборот вызывает отвращение. Дилдо проскальзывает ему в задницу до самого основания, и Сунён хнычет, закусив губу. Он замечает краем глаза, как Чихун гладит себя через штаны, и всё-таки тихо стонет.

Чихун вздрагивает, будто только в этот момент по-настоящему замечает Сунёна. Он подходит ближе и обводит пальцем растянутое вокруг дилдо кольцо мышц. Сунёна пробирает дрожью, его рука соскальзывает, и он ударяется локтем о край раковины.

— Блять, — шипит Сунён от боли и на секунду выпускает дилдо из пальцев.

Этого хватает: в следующую секунду Чихун вытаскивает его почти полностью и с силой втрахивает обратно. Сунён зажимает себе ладонью рот — так хочется заорать.

Чихун, наклонившись к его уху, торопливо шепчет:

— Сунён-а, какой ты красивый, — и проталкивает ещё один палец рядом с дилдо. Кажется, что Сунён сейчас взорвётся — так ему хорошо и жарко, таким наполненным он себя чувствует. — Я бы хотел, чтобы все тебя таким видели, чтобы видели, как ты вертишься и хочешь ещё, — у Чихуна сбивается дыхание, а Сунён только и может, что согласно кивать головой и кусать пальцы. Его член прижимается к животу и пульсирует от прилившей крови, и Сунён тянется к нему рукой, чтобы подрочить. 

Чихун шлёпает его по ладони.

— Рано, — почти шипит он, и Сунён почти плачет от того, как ему стыдно и охуенно. Чихун трахает его торопливо и грубо, несколько раз меняет угол и наблюдает за тем, как перекашивает Сунёна от ощущений. В какой-то момент всё это становится просто невыносимым: Сунён хнычет в кулак жалобное “Чихун-и, пожалуйста”, и Чихун ударяет его раскрытой ладонью по ягодице, и Сунён, крупно задрожав, кончает, запачкав спермой бортик раковины.

Чихун ловит его под локоть и держит так, пока Сунёна не перестаёт колотить. Странно, но Чихун смотрит обеспокоенно, будто боится, что поранил его или ещё что. Он аккуратно скользит пальцами Сунёну между ягодиц и вытаскивает из него дилдо — тот выходит с влажным чавкающим звуком, и Сунён закрывает лицо руками от того, как ему страшно стыдно.

— В порядке? — спрашивает Чихун, но не дожидается ответа, а просто тянется, чтобы убрать с сунёнового лба несколько влажных прядей. Сунён наблюдает за ним, как зачарованный, а потом наклоняется к Чихуну и, обхватив его за шею рукой, жмётся к его губам своими.

Чихун не отталкивает его — отвечает на поцелуй уверенно и неторопливо, и Сунён тает от его прикосновений. У Чихуна стоит, и Сунён запускает руку ему в штаны и сжимает горячий нежный член в пальцах. Чихун стонет ему в рот, когда кончает, и его взгляд на долгое мгновение кажется совсем пустым.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Сунён ему в щеку, и Чихун обнимает его за талию, прижимая ближе к себе. — Если ты вдруг захочешь, то можешь, — он не договаривает фразу, надеясь, что Чихун как-то сам всё поймёт.

Чихун хмыкает — его дыхание щекочет Сунёну кожу над ключицами.

— Всегда хотел отсосать тебе, — говорит Чихун и улыбается — широко и хитро, так что его глаза превращаются в две щёлки. Сунён стонет от отчаяния, но тоже улыбается.

Звучит как чёртово признание.


End file.
